un Halloween mémorable
by gobi78
Summary: alors que nos mages préférés partent faire la tournée des bonbons, natsu va lancer un défi à gray et de fil en aiguille des sentiments vont apparaître... ATTENTION YAOI ET LEMON !  le lemon sera signalé


Halloween, halloween est une fête bien connue de tous, c'est l'occasion de se faire peur, de se déguiser et de faire la tournée des bonbons… et même nos mages préférés n'échappent pas à la tradition… C'est ainsi que la veille d'halloween, fairy tail était en ébullition, tout le monde cherchait une idée de costume ou formait des groupes pour la tournée du lendemain soir.

Mais intéressons nous à l'équipe la plus forte de fairy tail, j'ai nommé … et oui ! Natsu, gray, erza, lucy et n'oublions pas le fidèle happy. Ils étaient tous au fond de la salle, assis à une table en train de discuter de leurs idées de costume :

Dit erza, en quoi tu comptes te déguiser ?

Je ne sais pas trop, et toi gray tu as une idée ?

Hum ? attends, natsu prête moi tes fringues… ça fera assez peur comme ça.

Oï ! connard ! qu'est ce que tu as contre mon look ?

Rien, je dis juste que tu fais peur naturellement donc avec toi c'est un peu halloween tout les jours…

Bâtard ! je vais t'en coller une dont tu te souviendras !

Vas y viens !

Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ? ho et en faite happy ? tu te déguises ?

Aye ! moi au moins j'ai trouvé, je me déguise en chauve-souris !

Pas banal pour un chat haha…

Lucy tu as un humour qui fait peur, en tout cas ça colle bien avec la fête !

Qu'est ce que tu racontes sale matou ! et saches pour ton information que je me déguise en sorcière.

Mais lucy si tu es naturelle ce n'est pas un déguisement.

Revient ici que je t'arrache les poils !

Durant le temps où lucy courait après happy, la bagarre entre natsu et gray battait son plein. Les insultes volaient comme le mobilier qui les entourait, plus le temps passait plus les deux adversaires s'épuisaient mais aucun ne voulait l'admettre face à l'autre. Mais par un (MAL)heureux hasard ils firent volé la table sur la qu'elle, quelques instants plus tôt reposait le fraisier tant aimé de erza. Ce qui annonçait la fin de leurs courtes vies… grâce aux circonstances présentes, erza accepta de les laisser en vie tout du moins pour le moment …

Après cette grosse frayeur chacun trouva plus judicieux de rentrer chez lui, ils avaient tous convenu de se retrouver le lendemain soir vers vingt heures devant la guilde et bien sûr avec leur déguisement respectif.

…

Le lendemain soir, à vingt heures tapante nos quatre mages étaient réunis, quatre et oui car lucy était en retard du faite que son maquillage avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Une fois tous réuni, ils purent découvrir le déguisement de chacun :

Lucy portait une robe noire accompagnée de dentelle et d'un chapeau assorti à sa tenu, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le fond de teint vert et les faux boutons.

Happy lui comme promis c'était cosplayé en chauve-souris, avec l'aide de natsu il avait teint ses ailles d'ange en noires, s'était fait faire une petite cape noire et rouge, mais ne portait pas de fausse dents du faite que les siennes étaient déjà pointues.

Natsu quant à lui, il avait choisi de se déguiser en vampire pour former une paire avec happy. A cette occasion il avait revêtit un costume digne d'une soirée de gala, accompagné d'une incontournable cape du même style que happy. Mais il portait aussi un dentier de vampire dont' il était très fier.

Gray avait porté son choix sur le thème animal, plus précisément il ne portait qu'un short noir accompagné d'une queue de loup et un serre-tête comportant des oreilles de loup noir qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux brun.

Erza, totalement hors sujet avait revêtu son armure de reine de la foudre

Après quelques remarques plus ou moins chaleureuses sur la tenue de chacun, le petit groupe partit en direction des premières rue de magnolia. En seulement quelques pattés de maisons, ils avaient déjà récolté assez de bonbons pour provoquer une crise de foie à toute une classe de maternelle. Au bout d'un peu plus de deux heures de porte à porte, lucy commençait à fatiguer mais pour son plus grand malheur le quintet passa devant l'entrée de la forêt. Déjà qu'en temps normal cette forêt ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très accueillante mais la nuit c'était pire, elle commença à s'imaginer toutes les créatures maléfiques qui pouvaient s'y cacher quand natsu eut la pire idée de sa vie…

Hey gray !

Hum ? tu veux quoi l'allumette ?

Je suis sûr que t'es pas capable de traverser la forêt en entière et de revenir !

Natsu arrête tes bêtises ! c'est vraiment pas malin et moi je veux retourner à mon appart, je suis fatiguée !

Tu t'en fou, ça te concerne pas ! j'ai lancé le défi à gray.

Et je l'accepte !

Gray ! ne l'encourage pas !

Je n'ai pas peur de cette stupide forêt, et je vais te le prouver le carbonisé !

O.K. fais le !

Natsu excuse moi d'intervenir mais comment est tu sûr que gray ira jusqu'au bout de la forêt avant de revenir ?

C'est ça erza ! traite-moi de menteur ! si je dis que j'irais jusqu'au bout alors j'irais !

Nan elle a raison, pour être sûr que tu ne te dégonfle pas le nudiste je vais t'accompagner !

Tu m'as traité de quoi ?

De nudiste, ça te pose un problème le glaçon ambulant ?

Ça me pose comme problème que t'as pas à la ramener ! et je peux relever le défi sans que tu me suives !

Je viens quand même !

Tu vas pas me lâcher ?

Nan !

O.K. mais on fait vite, après je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

Ha ! tu te défile ?

NON ! je le fais mais c'est juste que ça me gave !

Bon on y va oui ou merde ?

Merde !

Bon on vous laisse les filles, et comptez sur moi pour vous raconter à quel point il a flippé !

Je vais pas flipper ! aller on y va !

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que gray se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de la forêt suivit de près par natsu, les filles avaient pour leur part décidé de les attendre chez lucy.

Plus nos deux mages s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les lieux leur semblaient inconnus, mais rien de tout les bruits effrayants ne semblaient les déstabiliser. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, natsu remarqua que malgré tous ses efforts pour se souvenir du chemin retour rien ne lui revenait en mémoire…

Heu… gray ?

Quoi ?

Heu… tu te souviens de comment rentrer ?

Bah évidement, il suffit de prendre à droite puis… heu… encore à droite et en suite à gauche…heu…

T'en sais rien ?

Ouais…

Donc on est perdu ?

Ouais…

Et tu t'en fou ?

Ouais…

On va passer la nuit où ?

Ouais…

Nan je te demande où on va dormir ?

Ouais…

Gray ? t'es choqué ?

Ouais…

Gray t'es con ?

Je t'en merde !

Ha ! le choc est passé…

Bon on fait quoi ?

Heu… je sais pas…

Tu es toujours d'une grande utilité natsu !

Vas te faire foutre !

Bon ce n'est pas en nous battant qu'on va trouver une solution…

Peut être que si ?

T'as d'autre connerie de ce genre à sortir ?

Bah en voyant ta gueule ça vient tout seul…

Une fois rentré compte sur moi pour t'en coller une !

Si tu préfères je t'en colle une ici et maintenant !

TU M'EN MERDE ! pour dire les choses poliment le carbonisé.

Vachement poli.

Gray blasé ne chercha pas à répliqué et continua son chemin, mais malheureusement pour eux un orage ne tarda pas à éclater. Forçant nos deux mages à courir à travers la forêt dans l'espoir de trouver refuge quelque part, ils finirent par tomber sur un vieux château abandonné. Après avoir passé l'entré du château, ils commencèrent l'exploration quand le ventre de natsu fit signe de vie.

J'ais faiiiiiiim !

J'avais entendu, ta qu'à manger tes bonbons !

Heu…

Quoi ? me dit pas que tu les à tous bouffé ?

Nan, c'est juste que quand l'orage à éclaté j'ai perdu mon sac…

T'es un boulet !

Je t'en merde.

Moi de même, tiens prend des miens mais pas tout !

Merci !

Natsu accompagna son remercîment d'un large sourire que gray ne put s'empêcher de contempler… donc ils continuèrent leur exploration tout en mangeant des bonbons mais plus le sac se vidait plus nos deux mages se sentaient… planés car si il y a bien une chose qu'ils ignoraient c'était que certains de leur bonbons contenaient un aphrodisiaque puissant. Gray commença à remarquer que plus ils avançaient dans le château, plus l'espace entre eux diminuait. Natsu semblait un peu … effrayé mais le mage de glace ignorait pourquoi quand tout à coup un éclair illumina la pièce ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le mage de feu… La voilà la raison, il avait trouvé ! Natsu avait belle et bien peur, mais peur de l'orage. Ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant aux yeux du brun, gray eut comme un sursaut à l'idée de trouver natsu attirant ! Non, ça ne pouvait être que la fatigue qui lui faisait penser ça. Car oui jamais il ne trouverait natsu attirant avec ses cheveux roses, ses yeux émeraude, ses muscles appétissants, son sourire enivrant et NON ! Mais à quoi il pensait ? N'importe quoi ! Si jamais il trouvait une salle de bain dans se château, il se jetterait sous la douche glacé afin de calmer ses pulsions mais se dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que son partenaire était pris des mêmes…

Natsu, si il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout c'était bien l'orage, mais heureusement pour lui il n'était pas seul. Le beau brun l'accompagnait, le BEAU brun ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête, depuis quand gray était beau ? Avec sa sale manie de se déshabiller à tout bout de champs, avec ses stupides oreilles de loup qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses doux cheveux brun, l'absence de chemise laissait pleinement vu sur son torse musclé tel celui d'un dieu… Un DIEU ? Et voilà maintenant qu'il comparait gray à un dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ses pulsions ?

Ils finirent par atteindre le bout d'un couloir et décidèrent d'entrer dans la première salle qu'ils trouvèrent, à NOTRE plus grand bonheur (donc à leur plus grand malheur) cette pièce était une chambre. La pièce était plutôt sombre mais on pouvait y distinguer un grand lit double, quelques commodes et un bureau. Natsu eut le réflexe d'allumer la lumière pour y voire un peu plus claire, quand à gray, fatigué de sa journée décida qu'un peu de repos était amplement mérité. Il se dirigeait vers le lit quand tout à coup natsu se jeta sur celui-ci (le lit bien sûr (bande de pervers !)) gray se figea sur place, il regarda natsu, qui commençait à jouer avec les oreillers et à rigoler, ce rire qui na tarda pas à se rependre dans toute la pièce, ce rire qui rendait les pensées de gray de plus en plus floues et de moins en moins catholiques… natsu finit par se calmer afin d'enlever le haut de son costume car il avait un peu trop chaud, ce fut le coup de grâce pour gray qui ne se retint pas une seconde de plus. Il fondit sur natsu tel un prédateur sur sa proie, tout ce passa si vite que natsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva cloué au lit, gray assit sur lui et qui avait pris possessions de ses lèvres. Sur le coup il voulut se défaire de l'emprise du brun mais très vite toute envie de résister s'évapora, il fini par se laisser submerger part tout ce flot d'envie, de désir et de plaisir…

[Vous pouvez arrêter la lecture, et tous les pervers peuvent la continuer XD]

Rapidement gray compris que son amant était d'accord avec l'idée d'assouvir toutes ces pulsions qui les torturaient depuis un bon moment déjà, il commença à laisser ses mains experte se promener sur le torse du rose, chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau, un frisson de plaisir parcourait son amant ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'excitation du brun. Natsu fut obligé de rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour parsemer le coup de son partenaire de baiser, l'envie fut si forte qu'aucun d'eux ne put s'arrêter. Gray, après avoir redessiné tout les muscle de natsu à l'aide de ses doigt entrepris de suivre le même parcours avec sa langue, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements de plaisir au mage de feu. Natsu commença à déshabillé son amant dans l'espoir de trouver l'objet de ses désirs… gray ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même avec le rose, natsu retourna gray d'un mouvement vif pour se retrouver sur lui, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il descendit le long du torse du brun tout en l'embrassent à divers endroit, jusqu'à arriver face au membre de son amant, il ne perdit pas un instant pour le prendre en bouche et commencer les vas et viens. La salle s'empli de gémissements émanent du plaisir que ressentait gray, il ne tarda pas à se libérer en natsu qui avala tout docilement. Natsu n'eu pas le temps de se relever que gray reprit sa place d'origine c'est-à-dire sur lui, il déposa quelques baiser sur ses lèvres et dans son cou avant de pénétrer doucement en lui. Cet acte arracha un petit cri de douleur au rose qui fut tout de suite rassuré par un autre baiser passionné de son amant. Après que la douleur se soit estompée, il commença de long et doux va et viens ce qui emplit natsu de délice et supplia son brun d'accélérer le mouvement. Gray ne perdit pas de temps à accéder à la requête de son partenaire et accéléra jusqu'à atteindre l'extase avant de se libérer en lui. Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit complètement épuisés mais heureux.

[Les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez reprendre la lecture]

Morphée ne tarda pas à les accueillir dans ses bras pour toute la durée de la nuit, mais nos deux amants furent réveillés par un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un objet lourd ou de quelqu'un s'écrasent au sol, c'est gray qui ouvrit les yeux en premier et trouva rapidement l'origine du bruit. Il s'agissait de lucy qui s'était évanouie sous le choc de sa découverte, erza était à-côté d'elle mais tout aussi choquée, seul happy semblait trouver sa normal… natsu se réveilla à son tour et observa ses deux amies avant de lancer :

Salut les filles, bien dormies ?

….


End file.
